


Entr'Acte: Home And Away

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [281]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Coming In Pants, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Omens & Portents, Retirement, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ 221B no more, as the dynamic duo leave Baker Street with all the decorum you might expect. 0.00% (approximately).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D.]_

Not for the last time I gave silent thanks that Baker Street was so near to Paddington Station. The last cab-drive back between the two had been utter agony after Sherlock had had his way with me all the way back from Oxford, and I had even had to rest for a moment before attempting to climb Mount Everest, or as he called them the stairs back up to our rooms.

Our rooms. Except they were no longer that. All our worldly goods were already down in Sussex awaiting out arrival, except for what we needed for that night and the next morning – our last morning - in two handbags. I had had twenty-one years here, and even if six of those had been _sans_ Sherlock this had been our home. And now we were leaving it, never to return.

I allowed myself a manly sniff.

֍

The following morning our two bags stood ready by the door. While we waited for the cab to arrive we both looked around the rooms that we would probably never see again. Despite the love I felt for the cottage on the downs I still felt sad at leaving the scene of so many of our adventures.

“Our home”, I said sadly. There may or may not have been another manly sniff.

Sherlock looked at his watch.

“The cab will be here in five minutes”, he said. “We should say goodbye to the old place.”

I was about to agree when he suddenly pulled me into a kiss, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I was feeling a little weakened as he had scented me after my shower that morning and that always affected me so. He pushed me back against the door and continued his assault.

I moaned in pleasure then again as I felt his hand working inside my trousers and underpants. Those long fingers of his wrapped around my rapidly-hardening cock and began to jerk me off. I was putty in those hands and only his support kept me from collapsing to the floor as he jerked me towards an orgasm that left me breathless. He grinned at me and wiped his hand on the inside of my underpants before withdrawing it.

“You have the worst timing!” I grumbled. “The cab-driver will hate us!”

“At least you can remember our last moments here with fondness”, he grinned unabashedly. “Or at least remember the fondling. Besides I need to keep you on your toes, _old man.”_

“I am only two and a half years older than you”, I grumbled. “And why?”

He opened the door and picked up his bag.

“Because we have to spend this afternoon and evening christening every room in the new cottage, remember!” he grinned, slipping away before I could say anything.

Then again, I suppose that there were one or two things to be said for moving house.....

֍


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to the cottage seemed interminably long and we finally rolled into Berwick Station where the carriage Sherlock had arranged took us the remaining miles to our new home.

Our. New. Home. Such wonderful words. Two middle-aged – not old! - men, one of whom had done so much good in the world. We deserved our retirement.

I smiled as we drew up outside the cottage. The old nameplate with the utterly unimaginative 'Hill Cottage' had been replaced by a new one. Our new home was now 'Elementary' (my choice, and I had scowled mightily at 'someone' when he had suggested in turn 'Pant-y-pink', 'The Bed-Breakers' and finally 'Dundetecting'!).

I had forgotten or did not think to recall Mr. Jimmy Collins' warning that we were yet to have more adventures to enliven our golden years. Instead I looked across at the man that I loved more than life itself and smiled. Good things did happen, after all.

֍


End file.
